In both retail and industrial lighting applications, track based systems are often used create linear lighting systems. The track is defined by trunking, which creates a mechanical and electrical infrastructure to which lighting fixtures can be mounted at desired locations.
This provides a flexible lighting system, which can be configured according to the lighting requirements at different areas within the retail or industrial space.
The lines may have a significant length, of many meters, or even tens of meters. For large warehouses or other buildings, there may be lighting tracking having a length up to 200 meters or more.
The current way to install this kind of electrical and mechanical infrastructure is by using segments of preformed steel or aluminum. Typically, the segments have a maximum length of 4.5 meters, mainly limited by the transportation requirements, since the segments need to fit in a truck or minivan, and also possibly in elevators in buildings.
By using segments, many pieces need to be coupled together, both mechanically and electrically. This causes a lot of work and cost, and the demands on the coupling pieces are high to create and maintain a straight line.